Użytkownik:RWHÔ/i/5
=Ortografia i fonetyka= Słownikowo wprowadzam ñ na oznaczenie n fortis. TYLKO słownikowo (jak ruskie "ё", normalnie tej diaerezy się nie oznacza). Zjawisko üü ɥy przestało istnieć, obecnie jest yː. Wcześniej istniała sytuacja, gdzie 80%-90% obecnych fonemów istniało w mowie, ale tylko około 40% było zapisywanych. Później zmieniłem taktykę i dodałem nowe litery, które sprawiły, że język pisany bardziej odpowiada mówionemu, chociaż kosztem ogromu liter (pomimo że już w 2006 była mowa o tym, że ahtialański posiada olbrzymią liczbę "liter"!Patrz Saet rreth: "...lengl ahtialanej ushojo mirreken 62-in e she alfawite?"). Obecnie proces dyssymilacji zasadniczo jest już bardzo słaby i można powiedzieć, że kształt fonetyczny języka został prawie określony, ale istnieją jeszcze dwie bądź trzy nierozwiązane kwestie. 1. Kwestia ʢ. Powstało przez zmianę dwudźwięku "dr", rodzajem "katalizatora" była tu analiza ʜ. Jeśli zostanie zaakceptowany, będzie zapisywany "ӻ". Jest wiele powodów by wyodrębnić ortograficznie ten fonem: * zmiana wcale nie wszędzie zaszła, w większości przypadków, ale są wyjątki, np. "draak" czytamy przez ʢ, ale "kadrai" przez dr, ponadto, imiona makrackie nadal są czytane dr, jak w "Drastarmanar"; * ʢ zaczęło się pojawiać w nieetymologicznych miejscach, takich, gdzie dźwięki dr nie mogłyby powstać, ale ʢ już tak, wygląda to nieestetycznie; * skoro ʜ jest wydzielone, to dlaczego ʢ nie ma być, zwłaszcza, że z czasem przybiera na znaczeniu? 2. Kwestia ð. Fonem istnieje w ahtialańskim od dawna, ale zawsze był hamowany (na tej samej zasadzie, co w ahtialańskim nie mogą zaistnieć, skądinąd niepodobne, ʑ, ʒ, ʣ, ʥ, ʤ, no exceptions). Występował na ogół przez osłabienie, np. interwokaliczne, ale od kilku miesięcy zaczyna się wyodrębniać. Zastępowano go w pisowni przez "z", ale przestaje mieć to sens. W proponowanej odmianie yurtavst - yurtas - yurta'z'''i również nie chodzi o z. Jeśli zostałby zaakceptowany, to zastępczy znak cyrylicki nie jest ustalony. Być może "џ". 3. Kwestia ʁ. Powstało przez zmianę rh → ʁ, również czasem się pojawia, gdzie nie trzeba, i również nie wszędzie jest tak wymawiane (wyjątek "verha"). Jednakże ten przypadek jest na tyle rzadki, a "rh" ma tak małe znaczenie, że nie trzeba dodawać kolejnego znaku. Istnieją też tendencje tworzące m fortis (np. ''muaa → m̃ůa albo nawet m̃ıa) oraz usuwające iloczas z języka (np. okoos → okos), ale na razie nic nie potwiedzam. Also: w mowie potocznej liczba fonemów wynosi 150%-200% oficjalnej. 'ɑxtijaɮɛˌdäi → 'äɬtijɪɮe'däj. PS. TO PRAWDA. =Odmiana= Czasownik: jednak nie ucinamy jaj słowu. Nie ma Yurtavst, Yurtau, Yurtari, Yurtaucı, ale Yurtastu, Yurtari, Yurtasti, Yurtastunı, Yurtaus, Yurtastarlıı/Yurtarlıı. : Varna kantras serlıra. Ka-na kantrazia serlıra. Ke-ne kantrazie serlıra. Fnuba (faikes), faikeri, faikezi, faikesti, faikevs, faikerlıı. Kantravst + serla = Varna kantras serlra = Varna kantras serlıra. Nie da się łatwo wymówić rlr, wchodzi ı, efekt: /serelıra/, ale ortografia ze zmianami tak daleko już nie idzie. W przypadku słów takich jak mıknevst czy faikevst, w 2 os. l. mn. -us zmienia się w -vs, np. mıknevs (uwalniacie), faikevs (chcecie). Faikes, faikeri, faikezi, faikesti, faikevs, faikerlıı. Są konteksty, gdzie w l. mn. 1 osoba przyjmuje formę 3 osoby, głównie podniosłe, gdyż -rlıı oznaczało pierwotnie wyłącznie liczbę mnogą. W mowie potocznej albo nieoficjalnej nigdy jednak tak nie powiemy. Ps. oznaczenia rodzajów (a/e/i) są dowolne: chcesz to wstaw, nie to nie wstawiaj. Różnica żadna. ; Wątpliwości : Forma -stu jest dość długa i nie brzmi dobrze. Być może zwykłe -s jest lepszym rozwiązaniem. Wtedy mielibyśmy yurtas, mıknes, tarinayas, faikes, gianos. To również należy przemyśleć. Yurtastuni kojarzy mi się z Pakistani i wszystkimi Stanami Zjednoczonymi, co psuje efekt, ale ze względu na rzadkość użycia oraz możliwość zamienienia tej formy z końcówką -rlıı raczej forma -stuni zostanie. Yurtaus - w mowie dobrze, na piśmie - nie wiadomo. Problem czy zapisywać to przez u czy przez ŭ. Dalsze testy wykażą wydajność obu rozwiązań. Do samego brzmienia "Yurtasti" nie mam zastrzeżeń - tylko czy nie lepiej byłoby dać taką końcówkę innej osobie? ;Wcześniejsze propozycje: Czasy ¹Zaznaczono akcent, który ta końcówka zazwyczaj zbiera. Tego akcentu się ortograficznie nie oznacza... Ġ wymawiamy nie jako ɣ, tylko jako ɦ (pozycja interwokaliczna plus akcent na drugą samogłoskę tego układu). ; Wątpliwości: W obu nowych czasach idea dobra, tylko końcówki nie są zbytnio imponujące. ¹Właściwie to ta forma spełnia funkcję imiesłowu, ale nie łączy się z innymi czasami. ; Wcześniejsze propozycje: Podstawa Podstawę obecnego szkicu (bo cała ta strona to tylko szkic) stanowią cztery przypadki: Mianownik, Dopełniacz, Celownik, Biernik. De facto tylko Mianownika i Celownika w miarę wiadomo jak używać. Najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłby synkretyczny przypadek obejmujący dopełniacz i biernik, bo w ahtialańskim z rozróżnieniem funkcji tych dwóch rzeczy jest krucho. Wtedy może dobrze byłoby pomyśleć nad przypadkiem obejmującym nasz Narzędnik i Miejscownik, albo przynajmniej Narzędnik. ;Wątpliwości: ¹Dobre, tylko należy określić zasady, kiedy się daje tą część wartościującą, a kiedy nie trzeba. Dopełniacz i celownik w porządku, jednak to -ros narzuca negatywną wartość i to powinno być zmienione. Apdejt: W ogóle "r" masakruje fonetycznie wiele słów. Lepiej to wywalić i zastąpić jakimś neutralnym fonemem. Myślałem o "f". ;Wcześniejsze wersje: Przypadki * użycie mianownika, określa rzecz taką, jaka jest, przedstawia ją, opisuje ją, porównuje ją, najczęściej używany przypadek, z którym współpracuje większość czasowników, część w języku polskim zestawia się z innymi przypadkami (np. z biernikiem) * użycie dopełniacza, de facto posiada trzy formy podstawowe (-ma, -(e)ran, ko-mů), współgra z czasownikami inwazyjnymi (część z nich jest nieintuicyjna dla uczących się, np. inwazyjne jest "patrzeć", jak gdyby chodziło o "obsceniczne wpatrywanie się") i czyniącymi obiekt podległymi (zazwyczaj wtedy słowo jest poprzedzone przez "yu") * użycie celownika, służy do wskazywania celu czynności, a więc na ogół odpowiada na pytanie "komu? czemu?", ale i "w kogo? dla kogo? przez kogo? do kogo? od kogo?", także w kontekstach takich jak: "zjeść coś komu", czyli zjeść posiłek przygotowany przez kogo * użycie biernika. Kończące się na samogłoskę # a e o u # ů ı i ü ö # długie # öö üü # ŭV # dyftongi # glottal ;Wątpliwości: Akurat forma "lizliye" nadaje wartość <>, czego należy unikać, ale to kwestia pojedynczego słowa. Gorzej z biernikiem w późniejszych słowach. O ile "nh" nie daje ɲ, o tyle oba dźwięki n i h/x nie powinny stać obok siebie (acz są wyjątki, np. dakanha trząść; strzelać). "Rh" daje ʁ lub ʀ. Z kolei "nec’mhi" jest trudne do wymówienia. ;Wcześniejsze propozycje: Deklinacje spółgłoskowe #po w, l, ɫ, j, ɥ, m, ɲ, ɬ, ʨ, ɕ, o pozytywnej wartości wgranej #po f, β, d, t, p, ejektywach, innych spółgłoskach, o neutralnej wartości wgranej #po n͈, z, hs, s, mlaskach, o silnej wartości wgranej #po ʜ, r, g, ʝ, ɢ, ʦ, x, o negatywnej wartości wgranej Odmiana przez wartości Sufiksy wartościujące Niektóre rzeczowniki mogą pod wpływem pewnych afiksów zmieniać wartość emocjonalną. W mianowniku sufiksy dołączają się do rzeczownika, w przypadkach zależnych - do końcówki przypadka. Pozytywne *-īs (po spółgłoskach) *-paŭ (po samogłoskach krótkich i dyftongach) *-pa (po długich) Negatywne *-ħe (po spółgłoskach) *-ħen (po samogłoskach) Silne (podniosłe) *-raa (po spółgłoskach) *-ray (po samogłoskach krótkich) *-rey (po długich i dyftongach) Neutralne *-i (po spółgłoskach) *-ti (po samogłoskach) Odmiana całościowo nieregularna Niektóre czasowniki posiadają odrębne słowa dla części bądź całości odmiany, np. īzi iść, ale ava idę, haunaakavst widzieć, ale nika widzę. Podobny system działa w przypadku faikevst chcieć, ale fnuba chcę. Większość z tych form jest krótka i kończy się na "a" lub "e". =Słowotwórstwo= W większości języków naturalnych metodą domyślną w celu stworzenia zupełnie nowych słów jest albo wyprowadzanie słowa od czegoś, z czym się nam kojarzy (mleko - mleczarz), albo łącząc dwa lub więcej słów (np. motolotnia, hydrologia, Rzeczpospolita). W języku ahtialańskim pierwsza metoda się zdarza, natomiast druga jest wyłącznie ostatnią deską ratunku. Podstawową metodą na stworzenie nowego słowa w języku ahtialańskim jest stworzenie go i koniec, a więc motor to słowo A, lotnia to słowo B, a motolotnia to nie AB tylko C. Tak jest w miażdżącej większości przypadków, ale są wyjątki (np. naartbar, asibar, Haitaarvööri). Ilość Wyjątki najczęściej dotyczą liczb, głównie niewielkich ilości, i dotychczas było tak: Obecnie jednak takie rzeczy nie będą się tworzyć tak łatwo. Będą konieczne pewne łączniki, które będą wyglądały na klasyfikatory. Zakres wiązania liczb w ten sposób będzie też większy. W związku z powyższym: Porównanie Większy, więcej (ver-) lub mniejszy, mniej (ta-) niż coś innego (az-), np. verlorinastirte azka "opisał więcej od niej". Przymiotniki Istnieją dwa sufiksy tworzące przymiotnik: '-ant' oraz '-su'. Pierwszy jest uniwersalny, samogłoska "a" jest też dość ruchoma i może się wymienić (np. "atkunt" to "atku" + "ant"). Drugi jest używany w podniosłych sytuacjach i nadaje lekko pozytywny wydźwięk. O ile np. Fransant i Fransu znaczą to samo (francuski), o tyle drugiego słowa użyjemy z grzeczności. Rzeczowniki odczasownikowe Do ich utworzenia służy sufiks '-qov', np. kolhmüanaaravst (organizować), kolhmüanaarqov (organizowanie). Ruch Ruch od jakiegoś miejsca oznaczamy przez '-eysekel' po spółgłosce i '-sekel' po samogłosce, a ruch do przez '-ömön' po spółgłosce i '-mön' po samogłosce. =Zaimek= Poprzednio wykonywanie przez kogoś czynności obecnie (w stylu present continuous) zaznaczało się przez dodanie "na" (do 1 i 2 os. l. poj.) i "no" (do wszystkiego innego). Teraz, utarte formy typu "varna", "nano" czy "luna" będą zostawione w spokoju. Do wszystkiego innego wkroczy nowa reguła: : podmiot - nV Gdzie myślnik jest ortograficznym wymogiem, a po "n" (lenis) znajduje się skopiowana z tematu najsilniejsza samogłoska, przy czym są tu pewne wyjątki, polegające przede wszystkim na unikaniu "i". Przykłady: : Lize-ne trııspenesti, vüna-nü trııspenesti, lero-ne sörhe, hilu-ni luknamasti. W ostatnim przykładzie "i" wchodzi, ponieważ w słowie bazowym nie ma innych dźwięków jak podobne do "i" (hïlÿ). Tak samo z prostymi zaimkami, które jednak nie zdołały się utrwalić (choć być może tutaj myślnik zostanie ścięty, bo jego celem jest niemieszanie, a tych jest tak niewiele, że można zapamiętać): : “Ke-ne īzi aran yurtastunaana.” ← On wszedł, gdy ja mówiłem. : “Ka-na kantrasti nya.” ← Ona pięknie śpiewa. Uwaga: czas synchroniczny odmienia się przez osoby, do pomocy wchodzi najbliższy łącznik spółgłoskowy, tutaj "n". =Przypisy=